I am brave, I am Dauntless
by ericandtris
Summary: She was angry, why? No one knew, no one but her brother, the same brother that left her all those years ago to start a new life at Dauntless, forgetting all about her and their horrible excuse of a father. 6 years later, she's choosing the same path her brother did. I don't own divergent!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flashback, 2 years ago

Tris Pov

" _Tris, I won't leave you with him!"_

" _Tobias, stop it, you have been training for this for years and I won't let you stay here any longer! I can deal with two more years with Marcus and then I'll be out of this hellhole and we'll be together again."_

" _Fine, but I'll always love you and Marcus will pay, I promise you that."_

" _I know Tobias, I know."_

* * *

I jolt upwards, clutching my now burning cheek, greeted with the sight of my devilish father. "Wake up, you little bitch! Today is the choosing ceremony, and get this straight, you will choose Abnegation. I didn't raise you just so you could go and choose another faction, and especially not the faction of those hellcats."

Raise me? What delusion are you under?

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Now turn around."

I take my shirt off and turn around. In the corner of my eye I see Marcus unbuckling his belt to hit me. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6….._ I loose count after 6 but I don't give Marcus the satisfaction of hearing me cry or scream. He'll never get that from me. Finally, he stops and leaves me to clean up, because today is the choosing ceremony and he cant have me tarnishing his "reputation", and that's all that matters to him. Thankfully, I can make it to the bathroom so I start gingerly cleaning and patching up the lashes i had received.

My name is Beatrice Eaton, yes I know, Beatrice, I don't know what the hell Marcus and my mother were thinking. I haven't called Marcus my father since I was 10, when he started abusing me and my brother, Tobias. He transferred to Dauntless and today I'll see him again, it's been a long two years. Seeing him is the most important thing to me, well, next to wiping off the smirk from Marcus' face with my fist and then seeing him dead. Obviously, I can't do that now because I, for the time being, still live with him, but I'll get my revenge one day.

I find my longest dress because I have a bunch of Dauntless clothing from my multiple visits to the compound and I intend on making an entrance. I put on a pair of black ripped jeans and a tight black V-neck top. I put my baggy dress over and decide I am ready to go.

I go downstairs and see Marcus eating his breakfast while reading the newspaper, so I go to sit down and wait until he acknowledges me, which could be a while.

"Beatrice, I'm telling you one more time and you better listen to me, pick Abnegation, that's what your test said and that's exactly what you will pick."

"Yes, sir"

What that bastard doesn't know is I had gotten Dauntless and I fully intend to be Dauntless. I am done with this weak, wimpy girl everyone sees me as. Everyone is definitely going to be surprised because let's just say my real self is badass, and I don't hold back. I've been training with knives, guns, and fighting for years intensely. Tobias has helped me with this and I owe it all to him.

As always, Marcus doesn't come with me since he's the leader, and I'm still confused as to why anyone would want him to be a leader. He gets to come later since he's the one reading the boring and long speech which I fall asleep to. Let's just say I got a brutal punishment from that one.

I walk past the factionless section and I feel a sense of disgust radiating through my whole body. I've never been selfless, but I'm not ashamed because of that. I am brave, I am dauntless.

As I walk, I see the Dauntless rushing past me, cheering and running around. To think, in a few hours that'll be me, whooping and running alongside my friends. I am making it through initiation, even if it's the last thing I do.

I walk into the choosing ceremony building and take my seat alongside another Abnegation, I think his name is Nathaniel or something. He just stares at me like a dumb fuck and it bothers me.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Stop fucking staring at me." I hiss.

"It's just, umm, well, you, er, you're just really hot okay?"

What? That's the last thing I expected him to say. I haven't seen my reflection in years thanks to Marcus. His comment still pisses me off though, this guy is definitely transferring to Candor.

"Do you not know how to treat a woman? Do. Not. Call. Me. Hot. Got It?" Giving him my best glare I could muster. which is pretty good.

That seems to do the trick because he immediately shuts up and looks everywhere but me. Finally, after what seemed like hours the ceremony starts. Marcus starts off with his speech that I immediately tune out after he utters the first word.

Then, for some reason, I get nudged by the guy next to me.

"Are you deaf? He called your name get up!"

Oh shit.

What a great first impression, I probably look retarded.

I quickly get up and make my way down the stairs and find myself standing in front of the huge, man-sized bowls. I take the knife from Marcus, slice my hand, and briskly put it over the Dauntless bowl. I walk to the Dauntless but not without seeing Marcus' shocked face.

" Beatrice Eaton, Dauntless." He manages to get out.

Then, all the dauntless stand up and cheer like crazy. Before I know it, the ceremony is over, and I know exactly what's happening next. I bolt and start running up the stairs and I let myself be, I feel free for the first time in my life. I find myself in front of the Dauntless crowd. I don't miss the dirty looks I got from the transfers and the appreciative from the Dauntless-born.

I see the train and prepare myself to jump, I gather all my body weight and I jump effortlessly into the train without the handle.

"Damn, Stiff, I got to give it you, you're good! I'm Uriah!" says a tall guy with milk chocolate eyes.

"You know, this stiff has a name and I am not a motherfucking stiff anymore, I'm dauntless. Oh, and my name's Tris." I've had enough of that horrible name, so I needed a new one.

"You know, I think we're gonna be fast friends, I like you!"

"Time to jump off, Tris, ya think you can do it?"

"Hell yes, in fact, want to bet I can make it without stumbling?"

"You're on! If you can make it without stumbling, you get a piece of Dauntless cake, but if you don't you have to give me a piece of dauntless cake!"

"What's Dauntless cake?" I know what it is, but he can't be suspicious that I've been here. Also, Dauntless Cake is the best thing in the whole wide world!

"You'll find out!" is all he says.

I step back until I'm at the back of the train, run, and make it onto the roof without stumbling, like I knew I would.

"Looks like you owe me some cake Uri!"

"Uri?"

"Yup, I think it works."

"Ok then, Trissy!"

"Oh, hell no!"

"You sure you were ever Abnegation?"

"Nope I'm Dauntless now, Bitch."

"Ok, Initiates, I am Max one of your leaders and you will respect me as long as the fellow Dauntless!" Max was a shorter guy, but he was buffed up and looked like a guy you didn't want on his bad side.

"This here next to me is Eric, he is another one of your leaders, and also will be coming from time to time to check on you."

Damn, was he hot. He had short blondish hair and had two eyebrow piercings. He had multiple bold tattoos and had piercing blue-gray eyes. Also, he had huge muscles but not overly bulky.

"Initiates, I do not tolerate talking back and cockiness, you will respect me and faction before blood. There's no crying for your mommy's here and if you think like that you can leave right now."

Wow, he seemed intimidating, but I'm not scared.

"Not all of you will make it past initiation, after stage one, two, and three you will be evaluated, and at each stage someone will be eliminated and be factionless."

"What? We weren't told that, if I had known- "a Candor girl screeched.

"Known what? You'll be factionless? If this changes your decision you should've stayed in your old faction. You chose us. Now we get to choose you."

"Now, in order to make it into initiation you will jump off this ledge!"

"What?"

"We'll die!"

"Is there water?"

Wow, they were huge wimps.

"I'll go!" I wasn't afraid I've been through worse, at least if it was a trick I wouldn't feel the impact.

"The Stiff, seriously?" Some Candor asshole said.

"Shut up, you jackass I don't want to hear your fucking annoying, whiny, little voice!" I've had enough of him. I heard all the gasps, what never heard a Stiff curse?

I tore my dress off, revealing my Dauntless clothing, and threw it at the Candor kid. Apparently, they thought I wasn't hiding anything and I was flat and stuff, well, I'm not. I heard catcalls, so I stood on the ledge turned to face the Dauntless initiates and shouted," Suck my dick, bitches!" Flipping the middle finger to them and fell purposely backwards. I could've sworn I saw a smile on Eric's face as I fell.

"WOOOHOOOO"

This was so exhilarating, possibly the best feeling imaginable.

All too soon it ended, and I felt something hard on my back, a net, of course.

I grabbed a hand and it turned out to be my brother's

"T- "

"Name, Initiate?"

What? He doesn't recognize me? He quickly mouthed later.

"Tris."

The woman standing next to him said, "Make the announcement Four!"

Four?

"I think I'll make the announcement!"

"Ok, then, stiff."

"YES, I WAS FUCKING ABGENATION, BUT NOW I'M DAUNTLESS BITCHES, I'M TRIS!"

"First Jumper, Tris!" Tobias bellowed.

I turned around and saw all of Dauntless cheering and yelling, and I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric Pov

Ugh, time for the choosing ceremony, all the transfer initiates are whiny and annoying, for once, can't I get an initiate that is truly Dauntless? Well, on the upside I get to scare the shit out of them. Wonder if we're going to get a Stiff this year.

Like always, I put on my black jeans with a t-shirt and a leather jacket. I look in the mirror, and I am ready to scare those shitheads.

The exact moment I decide to walk out the door I see Four, of course, what a great day to start this shitty day. I don't exactly hate Four, but I definitely don't like him. He would've been a leader if he hadn't turned it down, and he was the only person who managed to beat me up.

"You gonna hang another initiate off the chasm again?" Fours asks me.

For the record, I did it once and it was because he was testing my patience and ignoring the fact I was his leader. Needless to say, he didn't make it past initiation.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?"

Ok, is this idiot deaf or something? He isn't answering me and just staring at me instead.

"Answer me!"

"Well, you said not to talk to you soo." With that Four walks away leaving me utterly annoyed at him already.

God, it isn't even 7 a.m., and he manages to piss me off within 3 minutes of talking to him. This is going to be a long day.

3 hours later

Well, things got interesting.

We have a stiff, and even better, it's Four's sister, Beatrice. I am going to make initiation extra hard for her, and Four can't do anything about it.

For some reason the Stiff got me interested. It could be the fire in her eyes, or the unrelenting glare she had on.

Right now, Max and I are waiting on the roof for the transfers and Dauntless-Born.

"Remember Eric, we have to weed out the Divergent's as soon as possible." Max reminds me for probably the hundredth time today.

"Yes, sir, I know." I'd rather not get on Max's bad side, it's still too early for this.

In the distance I see the train speeding up towards the roof we are on. Hopefully the Stiff made it on, don't want my fun to end before it can begin.

The train finally reaches us and surprise, surprise, who do I see jumping out first?

The Stiff.

She jumps off and lands perfectly without a scrape.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

How did she even manage to do that? It took me at least 10 tries before I could land perfectly, and even then I sometimes stumbled. This Stiff is going to be something else, I can tell.

A Dauntless-born, I recognize as Uriah, Zeke's brother, comes and stands next to her and they look very comfortable with each other.

Weird.

She's a Stiff, shouldn't she be quiet and that sorta stuff?

One by one, the initiates make it onto the roof. There are 12 Dauntless-born, 7 Candor, 3 Erudite, and 1 Abnegation.

Great, I get to deal with 7 loud, Candor smart-mouths.

Looks like its time for Max to start his speech.

"Ok, Initiates, I am Max one of your leaders and you will respect me as long as the fellow Dauntless!" Max was a shorter guy, but he was buffed up and looked like a guy you didn't want on his bad side.

"This here next to me is Eric, he is another one of your leaders, and also will be coming from time to time to check on you."

It's the same speech every year, never changes. Now it's my turn to finish it.

"Initiates, I do not tolerate talking back and cockiness, you will respect me and faction before blood. There's no crying for your mommy's here and if you think like that you can leave right now."

"Not all of you will make it past initiation, after stage one, two, and three you will be evaluated, and at each stage someone will be eliminated and be factionless."

"What? We weren't told that, if I had known- "a Candor girl screeched.

Coward, this girl is not going to make it.

"Known what? You'll be factionless? If this changes your decision you should've stayed in your old faction. You chose us. Now we get to choose you."

"Now, in order to make it into initiation you will jump off this ledge!"

"What?"

"We'll die!"

"Is there water?"

Looks like I'm stuck with a bunch of weak, scared initiates. That's going to change.

Suddenly the Stiff yells, "I'll go!"

I was not expecting that.

"The Stiff, seriously?" some Candor kid shouts out.

"Shut up, you jackass I don't want to hear your fucking annoying, whiny, little voice!" the Stiff yells at him, she actually yells at him, and even better she curses! Someone has a dirty mouth!

Looks like she has fire in her and staying in Abnegation would've burned it out, but in Dauntless, it'll only burn brighter.

Then, another shock, she tears off her dress, revealing tight, black Dauntless clothing! Damn, I don't think I can call her a Stiff, she definitely doesn't look like one.

All the other guys are just staring at her, jaw-dropped, or catcalling. I send them one glare and that immediately shuts them up. Good.

She goes to the ledge, and turns around facing us and yells, "Suck my dick, bitches!" while falling backwards, whooping all the way down.

I don't think she could've got any hotter and, yet she just did. How the hell did she come from Abnegation.

How is Four her brother? They are literally nothing alike.

I snap out of my trance once I hear her screaming, "Yes, I was fucking Abnegation, but now I'm Dauntless bitches, I'm Tris!"

Maybe, this year, not all the initiates will be weak cowards.

I start to tune out as the other initiates start to jump of the ledge. Uriah was the only other initiate who didn't scream but whooped, like Tris. That name fit her well.

I think Max is still shocked by Tris, well who wasn't?

"I don't think Tris was ever fit for Abnegation. If she turns out to be as Dauntless as she looks, I think we have a viable option for leadership." Max declares

"We'll see."

"Eric, you'll grade Tris, because her brother is a trainer. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

I hope she doesn't crack under the stress of initiation like I've seen other do but somethings tells me she'll make it through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris POV

"Trissyy!" I thought I told that pansy cake to stop calling me that. Now it's time to have some fun with him.

"Hey, Uri why did you jump second and not first?"

"It was be- "

"Wait, I know, it's because you are the biggest pansy cake known to mankind!"

"Oh. No. You. Didn't. No one calls Uriah Pedrad a pansy cake! Watch out, Tris, during Candor or Dauntless, you're going to wish you never called me a pansy cake!"

Being called a pansy cake is an old term that not too many Dauntless use but, if you use it, it is probably the worst thing you can say to a Dauntless.

"Uri, I- "before I could continue Tobias told all of us to come over, so we could separate into groups.

"Dauntless-Born go with Lauren, and the transfers you will come with me. My name is Four an- "

"Four like the number? What one through three were taken?" some Candor girl interrupts.

She's going to have to learn the hard way to not question or interrupt Four.

"What's your name initiate?"

Oh dang.

He uses the scary, quiet voice.

"C-Christina." She very quietly replies. Not so talkative, now are you?

"Well, if I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction."

Christina very visibly gulps.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, my name is Four and you will not question me. You will work harder than you ever have, and I recommend listening to me, unless you'd rather be Factionless."

Honestly, I'd rather be dead than factionless.

"This is the Pit, we eat here, shop here, and any supplies you need will be here. Also, if you want tattoos, piercings, etc. you will come here."

Toby leads us to the Chasm. At night all you hear is the rushing water and it is strangely soothing,

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a very fine line between bravery and idiocy. One jump off the railing and you will end up dead. So, I advise you to stay away from the Chasm."

Finally, looks like our little tour is done. The only thing I've been thinking about is food and especially that piece of Dauntless cake Uri promised me.

"TRIS!"

Turning around I see it's Uri, I can already taste that Dauntless cake.

He ushers me over and introduces me to people.

"The girl next to me is Marlene, and the one in front of me is Lynn, do not get on her bad side, she can even make a pillow hurt."

Lynn just grins widely at me and tells me that there was no way I was ever a stiff and that she hardly ever likes people but I'm on her good list.

"Well, Uri, I believe you owe me a piece of Dauntless cake," I snatch a piece of his cake," Thank you very much!"

"Trissy, this was the first time and last time you ever get to put your hands on my precious cake. Got it?"

"Someone has an obsession with cake." I'm finding that teasing Uriah is very entertaining!

Suddenly all the laughter and noise in the cafeteria stops.

"Initiates, get up and follow me." Is Eric really that scary that he's feared by everyone?

Tobias joins him, and it does not look like they enjoy each other's company.

After following them for what seemed like hours we finally stop in front of a door that's labeled as our dorm.

"This is your dorm room, yes, boys and girls will be sharing but the showers will have a curtain." Toby tells us.

Obviously, the girls are less than happy to be sharing and the boys, well, that one you can figure out on your own.

I quickly walk to the back of the room and claim a top bunk. I notice Christina walking over to me.

"Hey. I'm Christina, do you mind if I take the bottom bunk?"

"Nope."

This is getting awkward, fast. I think I'll go and get some piercings or tattoos, I've always wanted them, but I never could get them because of Marcus.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to get some tattoos."

"Ok, bye, Tris."

After walking for a little bit, I wind up at the tattoo and piercing store.

"Hi, can I get a couple piercings on both ears, one piercing on my tongue, one on my lip, and one on my nose."

"First jumper, Tris, right? I'm Tori."

"How did you know I was first jumper and my name?"

"News gets around fast here and a Stiff wearing Dauntless clothing, cursing, and jumping first? It's unheard of."

"Until now!" I cockily answer.

Tori chuckles," I like you!"

"Your piercings are done; how do you like them?"

"They're great, I look badass! Can I get some tattoos too?"

"I was waiting until you'd ask that!" Tori seems like someone I could be good friends with.

"Do you mind if we go to a private room, and please, don't ask questions I really don't want to explain." I don't want to spill my whole life story to her, I don't want the look of pity she is bound to give me.

"Sure, of course!"

I lie down and quickly take my shirt off. I hear Tori gasp behind me but, thankfully, she doesn't say anything.

"On my ribcage on the left side can I get the Dauntless symbol, one raven on my collar bone and on my back, can I get vines and thorns with a quote saying, _Fear wakes me up instead of shutting me down,_ and my name Beatrice Grace Eaton."

The raven signifies Tobias because he is my family and I'll always love him. The vines and thorns will cover my scars and I won't have to look at them everyday and be reminded by Marcus.

"Ok, hon, do you want it all done now?"

"Yup."

2 hours later

Wow, Tori really outdid herself, it looks amazing.

I pay her and make my way to the dormitory. Oh god, they're crying how am I supposed to get any sleep now?

I'll just go to the training room, might as well warm up before tomorrow.

I start jogging to the training room, increasing my pace gradually, until I'm full out sprinting.

I've always liked running, it makes me feel free. Before I know it I'm at the training room. I'm slightly out of breath but only because it's been a couple weeks since I've ran like this.

While setting up the bag I notice that there's a roll of tape left over for my knuckles. No reason in splitting my knuckles in the middle of the night.

Cracking my knuckles, I start with a sharp uppercut, a roundhouse kick, and a quick jab and ending with a punch. I repeat that over and over, imagining Marcus' face and before I know it, the bag ends up on the floor.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around so fast, I even shock myself, I grab the person's arm, twisting it back and forcing the man on the ground.

Finally, he speaks," Calm down, Stiff, I'm not going to hurt you, now let me go before you regret it."

Damn, it's Eric.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, the training room is off limits right now. You're supposed to be asleep. I'm not even going to ask how you learned how to fight like that, because I already know."

"What are you talking about?" How does he know?

"Your brother Four, or originally Tobias, I bet has been teaching you."

"Huh, silent for once?" It seems to me that Eric is getting more annoying by the second.

"I came here because the initiates were all crying like pansy cakes and I had enough."

"Ok, I see you got some piercings and tattoos, you look good Tris."

What? Total change of conversation. If he's going to act this way, then he has a willing opponent

"You do too, Eric."

He just stares at me with his eyes wide. Eric- 0, Tris-1.

Looks like a good time to walk out, so, I do.

I think I'll have some fun messing with Eric.

As I'm walking back to the dormitory someone comes up behind me and clamps their hand over my mouth.

"Shh, Tris, it's me, we have to talk, remember?"

Oh, it's just Tobias, he still has tell me about his new name, "Four"

He leads me to his room and the first thing I notice are the words "Fear God Alone" painted on his wall.

Toby hugs me and whispers," I missed you so much, Bea. How bad was it while I was gone?"

It was horrible, but I can't tell him that.

"It really wasn't that bad." I try my hardest to bite the inside of my cheek because that's my tell.

"Answer this truthfully, Bea, please, are you Divergent?"

"No, I'm not, I promise you, I only got Dauntless."

Tobias visibly relaxes after this, I want to ask him about it, but its not the time for that.

"Why are you called Four, Toby?"

"I can't go into the details yet because I'm not allowed to tell you but all you need to know is, I'm called Four, because I have four fears."

Four fears? Wow.

"I understand Toby. I should probably go back to the dorms ok?"

"Ok, and those piercings and tattoos suit you, Bea. I'll see you soon."

"See ya."

I make my way back to the dorm and luckily, no one is crying anymore.

Good riddance.

I quickly fall asleep and no nightmares decide to plague me tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris Pov

Bang! Bang!

What. The. Hell.

I quickly shoot out of my bed and see Eric hitting my bed with a metal crowbar.

"Initiates, get up! You have a full day of training ahead of you! Be at the training room in 5 minutes and if you're there one second later, consider yourselves factionless."

What a terrific wake up call, I couldn't think of a better way to wake up at 5 fucking o'clock.

I quickly get changed into leather pants and a crop top, and a pair of combat boots.

I see that I have 4 minutes to get there and start to race to the training room, might as well get warmed up. I see that I'm the first initiate there and Eric is the only other person in the room.

Eric just glares at me, I admit, it's a good glare, but not that good. "Stiff, let me make one thing straight, there is no slacking off, because I will be the one evaluating you, not Four. I expect nothing but success from you."

"Now let me make one thing straight, Eric, I'm not a damn stiff so don't call me one again."

Eric scoffs, "I am your leader, so watch it."

"That's probably the 20th time you've said, I am your leader." I cheekily answer.

Eric takes one step toward me. "That's because I am your leader."

Another step. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

One more step. "I can make your time here living hell."

He takes another step, closing the distance between us. "Do not cross me."

Eric would probably scare me, if I hadn't been through worse. So, against my better judgement I snap back at Eric.

"If you want to make my life living hell, you're too late, I'm already there, always have been, and always will be. You can join me in hell if you'd like. It's a fun place!"

I'm pretty sure I'm too sarcastic for my own good.

Before Eric decides to do something about my remark the rest of the initiates join us along with Tobias.

The only thing I get from Toby is a puzzled and scared for me look since Eric is probably livid.

"Initiates, the first thing we will show is how to shoot a gun. So, pay attention to me as I show you the correct stance you will use."

I'm not a huge fan of guns but I'm pretty good at shooting.

As I expected, Tobias hits the center each time until he runs out of bullets.

Eric shouts out, "Initiates, go grab a gun!"

I move immediately and get a gun.

"Is the Stiff the only one who can follow order! Grab a gun now!"

Everyone moves, and they stumble all over each other. Eric is getting on my last nerve; how much do I have to prove to him I'm not a stiff?

I load up my gun, get in my stance, and every bullet pierced the center perfectly.

When I finish, I notice the room is deathly quiet.

I turn my heads towards the crowd behind me. "What's your problem? Have you not seen a bullet before? Oh wait, is it the fact that an abnegation girl can shoot?" I snap at them.

Eric seems to have lost his remaining ounce of patience. "Did I not make myself clear? Grab the damn gun, stop staring at the Stiff, and you will shoot until I tell you to stop!"

I glare at Eric. "I am not a Stiff, haven't I just proved that to you countless times?

Great we get to start this fight again.

Eric basically growls at me, "Just because you were the first jumper, have some tattoos and piercings, and can shoot a gun does not mean you're Dauntless."

After that comment I can't think of anything to say back to him.

"Everyone get back to shooting, Stiff, come with me, now!"

Oh great, what is he going to do now?

Toby decides to speak up, "Eric, I don't-,"

Eric cuts Toby off, "Stiff, come with me."

I silently follow Eric and we end up back at the dormitory.

Eric stares at me, "What is with you? You can't go disobeying my orders and not just mine, if this is how you are going to act if you make Dauntless, its going to end up with you dead!"

"What's up with me? What's up with me? Are you fucking kidding me? I am not Abnegation, I hate it! Stop calling me a Stiff, I'll prove it to you a hundred times a day that I'm not a Stiff! I've been through so much, the only thing I want is to be Dauntless! As far as I'm concerned Abnegation and everyone in it is dead to me!"

Our little spat has turned into a screaming match and the whole section probably hears us.

Eric's eyes soften a fraction at my admission. "Tris, this is how I am during initiation, I have to be like this! We need strong soldiers, that are trained well and don't disobey us! Yes, you're not a Stiff, I saw that the moment you yelled at Peter, but I can't show any favoritism."

What? Does Eric care about me? I don't hate him it just annoys me how he treats people. I admit I do want to get to know him better when he isn't this cruel and cold Dauntless leader persona.

"Nothing to say, Tris? That's fine. Be at lunch in an hour."

With that Eric walks out, slamming the door forcefully behind him.

I let out a frustrated scream, I've had just about enough of this.

I walk out the dormitory and decide to go to the one place I can clearly think.

The Chasm.

No, I'm not suicidal, that means I would be a coward. The crashing waves just tune out all other noise and it helps.

I let my elbows rest on the railing and just stare out into the nothingness.

If people were weather, I'm pretty sure Eric would be a damn tornado.

"Tris!"

I hear Uriah calling me, has it already been an hour?

Uriah jogs up to me, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the lunchroom after training ended?"

"Nope, Eric kicked me out."

Uriah looks shocked, "No shit?"

"No shit."

"What happened?"

"What happened, what didn't happen? Do you want the long story or the short version?"

"I'll take the short because I hear Dauntless cake calling my name."

Uri really has an issue

"So short story short, Eric called me a Stiff too many times, and a I lost it."

Uri looks pissed off, "Eric really is a jerk, you're the least Stiff person I know!"

"Thanks Uri, now let's get some Dauntless cake!"

I jump on his back and scream, "Onward!" while slapping his ass.

"Onward!" Uri screams with me.

We make it to the cafeteria in record time, and no one even gives us a second look, it's Uri, he probably does this all the time.

"Uri, NO, there's only one piece of Dauntless cake left!"

I jump off his back and run as fast as I possibly can, sadly, Uri grabs my ankle and I fall down but pull him down with me.

'Hell no, that piece is mine!" I declare.

I get up and race to the last remaining piece and stuff it all in my mouth.

Uri just stomps his feet and looks like a toddler, "No! It's not fair! You're smaller than me, so you're quicker!"

Once I finish chewing and tease him once again.

"Poor little Uri, guess what?"

"What?" he looks so dejected.

"Life isn't fair."

"Tris, you are horrible!"

"Aw, you know you love me Uri!"

"Fine, I do but I love Dauntless Cake more!"

"Uri, you know the cook is putting out more right?"

His whole face lights up, "Really? If you're kidding, you're even worse than Lynn!"

I nod. "Uri, turn around?"

He does and jumps out of his seat and grabs a whole Dauntless cake. A whole one.

Saying he has issues is an understatement.

Within seconds the whole cake is gone!

"Uri, how can you possibly eat that much?"

"I'm a growing boy?"

"If that's how you plead your case, you are insane."

"I could not agree more! Looks like our hour of lunch is over, time for fighting!"

Fighting is what I'm best at, I've trained to fight longer than I did with knives or guns.

Uri looks at me sadly, "Let's walk together and then I have to say goodbye to you. When we have a day off, you are coming with me to let loose."

"Yup, of course."

"Why do I get the feeling you're joking. Noo does Trissy not like me?" He puts his hand over his heart, feigning innocence.

"No Trissy love you!"

"Yes! I knew it!"

Sooner than we'd like, we find ourselves at the transfers training room.

"Bye, Uri."

"Bye, Trissy!"

When I walk inside the training room, I see that there are a couple of initiates not just me. Good, I really have no energy for Eric.

One by one, all the transfers arrive, looks like it's time to start fighting.

Tobies and Eric arrive last and Toby starts to begin his introduction on how to fight.

Tobias shows us various movements and positions on the punching bag. He then tells us to try them out ourselves.

"Grab a bag, transfers. I'd practice as much as you can, tomorrow you you're your first fights."

"What?"

"That's not fair, we haven't had enough time to practice!"

Tobias glares at the transfers who spoke up, "A lot isn't fair, if you're going to complain the whole time you can leave. You are the ones who chose Dauntless, if you're going to act like this you should've never left your old faction.""

"Since I've been practicing these moves and more complicated ones for years, I add some of my own to the ones Toby he showed us.

 _You're not good enough, you'll never be, you're just like that whore of a mother._

No, no, no, not now, Marcus' voice seems to never escape me. The only thing I'm seeing now is Marcus' face on the bag.

 _You're a failure. You will be factionless, Bitch. You deserved all I did to you._

I just keep hitting the bag as hard as I can.

 _This is for your own good._

At that sentence I lose it, letting out a yell and before I know it, the bag has ended up on the floor.

I see the rest of my initiate class staring at me and I lose it once again, "What the fuck are you staring at? Just leave me alone already!"

I see Eric walking up to me and tells me very quietly so no one else hears, "Tris, your knuckles are bleeding, go to the infirmary, take a breather."

"Fine."

At least he didn't yell at me in front of everybody. They probably thought Eric was whispering threats to me.

I run out of the room and I just can't breathe. _Focus Tris, breathe in, breathe out, repeat._ After a few minutes I've calmed down, so I walk down to the infirmary.

"Hi, can you fix up my knuckles?" I ask a nurse, whose name is Jan.

"Of course, just warning you, it's gonna sting a little."

I nod, "Pain doesn't bother me, I'll be fine."

She proceeds to clean them up, stiches them up, and sends me on my way.

When I walk out of the infirmary, I see Eric. Was he waiting for me?

Eric ushers me over and starts walking away. He wants me to follow him? Now I'm getting really confused.

"Tris, what happened today?" His voice is softer than I've ever heard it before.

"I just lost it, I don't really know." I'm not going to tell him about Marcus, when a couple of hours ago we were screaming at each other.

"Tris, I know you're not telling me the whole reason, and I understand why you won't. I just want to let you know you can."

This is getting weird.

"Why do you even care, Eric?" My voice comes out colder than I'd intended for it to.

He looks shocked and then he quickly masks it with anger. "I don't even know why I tried."

Once again, Eric leaves me with nothing but my thoughts.

I need food, something to distract me from what happened.

I'm on my way to the cafeteria when I see Toby, I have no energy for this.

"Before you say anything, short story, I heard Marcus in my head and lost it, can we just leave it at that?"

He nods, "I figured as much, and I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because you're probably not, but you will be."

"Thanks, now let's eat."

I walk to my usual spot with Uri, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Hey guys."

I hear a chorus of "hey, tris."

Marlene looks at me, "How's initiation going, Eric being a jackass?"

I just look at her, "Eric is always a jackass and it's going okay, I guess, what about you guys?"

Lynn answers this time, "It's boring, we've done this for a while, Uri is probably going to end up first though, since Zeke taught him."

"Oh, I'm hoping you'll end up first, Lynn!"

We high five and get an outraged look from Uri.

I'm getting tired, I just want to sleep.

"Hey, guys, I'm tired so I think I'm going to get some sleep, bye!"

Luckily, this time, I don't get cornered. I take a quick shower and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris Pov

I wake up to yelling in my ear by Satan, I mean Eric. "Initiates, get your asses out of bed, NOW!"

I was incredibly unprepared for his wake-up call, so I found myself on the floor, landing with a shriek.

If looks could kill, my glare would kill. Eric returns my glare with one of his, like that's supposed to make me scared?

I will not be the first to break away from his glare. Seconds pass by and then Eric finally concedes. Tris-2 Eric-0. Someone has to up their game.

He stalks out of the room with Tobias following him.

Since I slept in my clothes I had nothing to do until the fights, because eating before, isn't a great idea.

I think I'll go see if Tori is around, maybe I'll get another piercing.

Within a couple minutes, I wind up at Tori's shop.

Tori notices me and waves me over. "Hey Tris, how's initiation going?"

Oh boy.

I sigh heavily. "From Eric being an asshole to the rest of the initiates being weak pansy cakes, I honestly have no idea."

Tori looks at me and bursts out laughing. "I love your sense of humor, sadly, I know that you aren't kidding."

I nod. "Other than that, initiation is going good, if I didn't get any points off for talking back to Eric, I'm probably within the top three."

"About, Eric, Tris, don't take it personal, he's like this with everyone."

And I thought it was just me.

"Thanks Tori, also do you think I can get another piercing?"

"Of course, where?"

A couple minutes later she's done, and it was probably one the most painful things I've ever experienced.

At least she was quick about it, and no, I'm not telling you where I had it done.

"Good luck on your first day of fighting, Tris! I'm sure you'll beat their asses!"

If I make it, I hope Tori and I get closer.

No, I will make it, I will be Dauntless.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

I glance at the clock and I know I'll be screwed over if I don't get a move on.

I start making a run for it, dodging people as I go, trying to get there on time.

 _Left, right, left, right, left, right, run, run, RUN!_

The only thing I feel is my heart beating wildly, and in my near vision I see the training room coming up quickly.

I skid as I quickly turn left, bursting through the door, panting heavily, and see that I had 5 seconds left.

Thank god.

Eric turns to me. "Cutting it close, aren't we?"

I don't acknowledge him, I just walk and take a seat, staring straight ahead.

Eric walks over to a chalkboard and turns it over, revealing who we're fighting.

 _Peter vs. Tris_

 _Edward vs. Zach_

 _Will vs. Al_

 _Drew vs. Myra_

 _Christina vs. Molly_

I got paired with Peter, seriously? He's an okay fighter but way too cocky, at least this'll teach him a lesson.

Eric turns to Peter and me. "First pair, get in the ring. You fight until one can't continue."

Tobias glares at him. "Or one of you concedes."

"A brave man never surrenders."

Eric and Toby obviously have a long-standing rivalry.

Peter dumbly asks. "So, we're done once one of us is unconscious?"

I glare at him. "What did you think, we fight until one can't continue meant?"

Peter narrows his eyes at me. "Once I'm done with you Stiff, you're going to wish you never met me."

"I already do."

Luckily, I have an endless supply of comebacks.

We both get into the ring, readying our fighting position.

Peter smirks at me. "Hey, Stiff, you gonna cry? C'mon, one little tear for me, and I'll go easy-."

I stop him mid-sentence with a sharp uppercut to his jaw, sending him reeling backwards, clutching his jaw. By the looks of it, I broke his jaw.

I smirk at him. "You going easy on me, would be an insult to my skill, hell, even you trying your hardest is an insult."

Peter's facial expression turns feral and he charges at me, I easily dodge him and send a swift roundhouse kick to his ribs. While he's distracted, I aim for his throat, and I nail him, hard.

Peter struggles to breathe, and he turns his face away from me, which was his second mistake, after charging at me.

I kick his legs out from under him, straddle him quickly, and hit him with two well-aimed punches, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Eric looks at me with a hint of, proudness? "Winner, Tris!" circling my name with chalk.

I guess I have to take him to the infirmary, oh the fun.

I struggle to pick him up, so I just give up and drag him there. I might have, once or twice, purposely knocked his head against the wall.

Since Peter is so heavy, it takes me longer than usual to get to the infirmary.

Once I make it to the infirmary, a nurse takes him off my hands and I start making my way back to the training room.

By the time I make it back, I see that Edward won his fight and Will lost his. Although Christina, looks like she's about to lose hers.

Ouch! Molly delivers a hard punch to her head sending Christina to the ground but not knocking her out.

She whimpers out. "I-I concede, I-I c-can't, it hurts."

This is not going to be good.

Eric glares at her. "You, what initiate?"

She's on the verge of tears. "I-I surrender."

"All of you, come with me, now."

By the looks of it, he's leading us to the Chasm

I don't particularly like Christina, but she shouldn't be killed.

I look at Toby, perplexed, but all he does is shake his head.

Eric leads us to the Chasm's walkway and looks at Christina. "Are you feeling better?" His tone is full of fake sweetness.

Christina is a sniffling mess. "Yeah, I-I, guess."

Eric smirks. "Good."

With that he tosses her over the Chasm but making sure her hands are on the bar.

Christina is utterly terrified, but she doesn't deserve this. "W-What's going on?"

"You will hang over the Chasm for 5 minutes, and if you can't, well, it doesn't take an Erudite to figure it out."

She'll be dead.

I can't let this happen.

As if Toby knows what I'm thinking, he frantically shakes his head, " _No"_ at me.

I speak out, "Stop, she doesn't deserve this, you're seriously going to make her hang over the Chasm because she couldn't continue a fight?"

Eric stares at me. "She disobeyed my orders. If you think this then you shouldn't have a problem taking her place, should you? Remember if you can't continue, she'll take your place and she'll have to hang on for longer."

I do not want to do this at all, but it's too late now.

Toby speaks up. "Eric, you can't- "

Eric cuts him off. "I can do whatever the hell I want. Go on, initiate."

Another initiate goes over to Christina and pulls her up.

She looks at me, sobbing. "Thank you so much, I-I just can't explain it, thank you!"

I go over the railing but unlike Christina, I face the water.

This isn't too bad, Marcus made me do things like this.

"3 minutes left, sure you want to continue, Stiff?" Eric smugly asks.

I absolutely hate him.

"I. Said. To. Not. Call. Me. A. Stiff!" I shout at him.

By now, I'm already soaked, but the crashing waves aren't hitting me insanely hard, which is good.

 _C'mon you can do this, you've had worse and survived it._

 _You can't leave Tobias._

"1 minute left!" Tobias shouts.

No one dares to shout any words of encouragement, because they're all afraid of Eric.

Weaklings.

"What the fuck is going on here." I recognize the voice as Uri's.

I can imagine Eric's smug grin. "Well, an initiate was trying to be brave to save another initiate, so she foolishly took her place and has to hang for five minutes."

I look up and see Uri's worried face.

"Oh, Tris. You can do it! Just hold on!"

At least he has the balls to defy Eric.

"Time! Tobias shouts.

I see Uri's hands coming to lift me up.

"Thanks, Uri."

Eric walks up to me. "Points for bravery, initiate, but not as many as you just lost."

Asshole.

Tobias walks up to me, grabs me arm, and leads me away from everyone.

We end up in a deserted hallway.

He shouts at me. "What the hell were you thinking? You could've died!"

"Well, I didn't!" I shoot back.

"Yeah, I think I see that! How could you be so stupid?"

Did he just call me stupid?

"Me? Stupid? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not, where was your damn mind during all that?" The nerve!

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't want her to die! I don't think I heard any, yes you can do it, Tris, from you?"

At the comment he's silent.

"Is not going against Eric more important than me being alive?"

He practically shouts at me, "It's not like that!"

"You're such a coward, Tobias! It's exactly like back at Abnegation, I always took the blame for something you did, and got punished!"

He glares at me. "So, did I! It wasn't just you! Did your little self-centered mind realize that?"

I glare right back at him. "How am I self-centered? I lied for you as much as I could! You think all he did to me was slap me? How could _you_ be so self-centered?"

Tobias basically spits out at me. "You know, I remember our mother, before she died, she sounded exactly like you do right now, an ungrateful little bitch!"

I slap him. "How dare you! You're exactly like _him_!"

All I see is pure rage in his eyes, he looks a lot like Marcus. "You did not just compare me to MARCUS?"

"Yes, I did, Tobias."

His grip on my arm is getting stronger, and it's not exactly pleasant.

"I am nothing like him, and you know that!"

I stare at him. "I'm not so sure about that, considering you're hurting me right now, so let go of me!"

With that, all the rage disappears in his eyes, and he looks scared.

He whispers. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to get this far."

I shout, "Get away from me Tobias, just leave!"

Tobias stomps away, and once he's gone, I lean against the wall, sliding down it, and silently sobbing.

 _You messed up big time, Tris, you always do._

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the wall, contemplating what just happened, until I see a pair of shoes in front of me.

I look up and see it's Eric, what have I done to deserve this?

As I take a second look at Eric, all I see is a look of pure despair on his face

"What do you want?" I spit out.

He nods. "You have every right to be mad at me- "

I cut him off, "No shit, Sherlock."

He continues, "But, I didn't want to do it, and if you were to fall, I wouldn't let you. Before you told me to stop, if Christina's grip were to slip, I would've grabbed it, I'm not that cruel."

I raise an eyebrow at that, as if I was saying "are you sure about that?"

"When you told me to stop, I swear I almost had a heart attack. Everyone knows me as the cruel Dauntless leader, Eric, because that's what my job needs me to be. We train soldiers, imagine if we were actually fighting against an enemy and Christina disobeyed my orders, ending with many people dead, what would happen then?"

So, he didn't really want to do this.

"Oh, I see what you mean."

He looks hopeful when I said that.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with Four?"

I raise an eyebrow. "He was mad, said some stuff, I got mad, and said some stuff. Which is a recipe for disaster. We rehashed a bunch of stuff we've already been through."

"Eric can I be honest with you?"

He nods.

"I want to get to know you better, but as long as you promise me, that you aren't actually like this and you stop doing this shit, and think of different ways to discipline an initiate."

He takes a deep breath. "I will Tris, but I've never really opened up to anyone, and I've never wanted to, until you. You're unbelievably brave, beautiful, and have the best personality. It's going to take some work until I fully open up, I wear this mask, so no one ever gets close enough to know what's behind it."

"But, somehow you did. "

This is a whole different Eric, and I like this one better.

"Ok Eric, I'll give you a chance, but Its also hard for me to fully open up too."

He nods and looks so happy.

He sighs, "But, Tris, I like you, but if there's no chance of a relationship, can you just tell me now?"

I can't deal with this now, though.

"There is, but, I want to wait until after initiation, if that's ok?"

"It's more than okay."

He gives me his hand, and pulls me up.

"Thanks. I think I should walk back to the dorm by myself, because big, bad Eric would never be seen walking next to an initiate."

He playfully punches my shoulder and agrees with me.

I turn, about to go walk back, but I change my mind, and give Eric a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thanks." I whisper.

He looks shocked, I don't think anyone's given him a hug.

I wave him goodbye and start walking back.

I quickly arrive at the dorm and I just collapse on the bed, since I'm so unbelievably tired.

I go to sleep and let my worries fade away, as I fade into sleep.


	6. Not an update sry!

I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I'm not sure if I should continue this story. I've been having a writer's block and I feel like this story isn't very good. I might restart it but I'm not sure. If you want me to continue it, just comment.


	7. guess who's back, back again

hey guys, it's been more than a year since I've updated this story and it completely slipped from my mind. But, I've decided to start updating again, whoop whoop! If anyone has some ideas they'd like to share about the plot or how I should continue feel free to comment or message me! xo


	8. chapter one redo

**hey guys! this is IMPORTANT so please read it! This is my redo of chapter one, if you guys want this one or the original pls let me know by commenting or messaging! xo**

* * *

Angry.

Angry at my brother. Angry at my mother. Angry at my father. Angry at the world.

Nowadays all I seemed to be was angry, not that I didn't have a good excuse to be, I was just sick of it, sick of it all. I was once a happy child, I don't remember much of it, but for 8 years of my life, I was normal, happy, carefree. Those happy times were cut short by my mother, who suddenly decided that we weren't enough for her. She packed a bag one day and I haven't seen her since then, that fateful day 10 years ago where my father changed into the monster I know him as today.

It's almost as if a switch turned off in my father's head, he was kind and caring and the next he was violent and loud. He found the solution to his problem in the bottom of a liquor bottle and took his frustrations and anger onto my brother and I. More so I, because I was the spitting image of her, the only thing different was our eye color, I inherited my father's midnight blue eyes.

Tobias, my brother, to put in simple words, is a coward. Older siblings are supposed to protect their younger siblings but Tobias, well he did the exact opposite. For years and years, he blamed everything that he did onto me, so he could avoid being beaten by our father. 6 years older than me, yet I was more mature than he would ever be.

At age 18, we are allowed to stay or transfer to a faction of our choice, it's called the Choosing Day. When Tobias was able to choose, he escaped all the way to Dauntless, the faction of the brave, when he was anything but. That day I was beat harder than I've ever been before, I have the scars to prove it. I'll never forget the glint of promise that shined in Tobias' eyes as he chose Dauntless, a promise that he would never let me be truly free, as long as he lived.

Now, it was my turn to leave this pathetic excuse of a life in Abnegation. I had scored Dauntless on the aptitude test, it wasn't much of a surprise after all I've been training since my brother left. He's in for one hell of an ass kicking, if he even made it past initiation.

A hard knock at the door shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Evangeline, get your ass downstairs in 10 minutes, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what father? We both know you can't do anything to me, it's Choosing Day." I yell right back at him.

No response from him but the loud, stomping footsteps down the stairs, lets me know I won that argument. I head to my closet and pick out black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and black boots. I kept some money aside and got these at the market one day, knowing that if I'm transferring to Dauntless, I may as well look the part.

Hell, I look somewhat like a Candor, due to my hair being ashy blonde, and trust me when I tell you, you do not want to be associated with Candor.

I quickly head downstairs, locking eyes with my father who scans my body up and down, his anger rising with every passing second.

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "Dauntless, I see. Well, if you want to become Factionless that's your decision, I won't stop you. If you decide to come crawling back to me, I will beat you to within one inch of your life. Is that clear?"

I simply shrug, while Marcus rolls his eyes. "Words, Evangeline."

I huff. "Yes, it's clear."

He nods and makes a shooing motion, making it clear that he wants me get the hell out of his house, which I'm glad to do.

I head out the door, slamming it as hard as I can, and start to make my way to the Choosing Ceremony. God, I hate passing through the Factionless section, it always sends a shiver down my spine. I quicken my pace and fast walk the fuck out of there, making it to the Choosing Ceremony just on time.

As I'm walking to my seat, I get various weird looks from the other Abnegations, can't say I blame them though, it's not everyday you see an Abnegation wearing Dauntless clothing. Due to my lack of sleep I start dozing off, catching up on my z's, until all of a sudden I feel a hard elbow ramming into my side repeatedly.

I open an eye and glare at the stranger who quite literally impaled me with his elbow. "What?"

He holds up both hands and quietly mutters, "You're next so wake up."

"Evangeline Eaton. Abnegation."

I stand up and I swear the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but then all of a sudden Dauntless starts cheering and clapping like crazy. Heading down the stairs and walking towards my father, I wink and grab the knife he was holding. Walking towards the Dauntless coals, I slice my palm and let my blood drip onto the coals, hearing it sizzle as I jog towards the Dauntless section.

"Evangeline Eaton. Dauntless."

And those were the words that changed my life forever.


End file.
